Too Late
by ElliePhan
Summary: Dan and Phil - Dan's POV: I feel the uncomfortable leather beneath me, and shuffle around in my seat, desperately trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. I still had seven hours to kill, and I was already feeling nauseous from the awful airplane food I had ten minutes ago. I feel a bump of turbulence disrupt the nearly satisfactory position I had gotten into, and I si
Dan and Phil - Too Late

Dan's POV:  
I feel the uncomfortable leather beneath me, and shuffle around in my seat, desperately trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. I still had seven hours to kill, and I was already feeling nauseous from the awful airplane food I had ten minutes ago. I feel a bump of turbulence disrupt the nearly satisfactory position I had gotten into, and I sit up only to find my phone has fallen to the floor. My plane ride was not going well, and even worse-I didn't have my boyfriend Phil at my side to comfort me.

You see, I was on my way to Youtube Fan fest in Toronto. You'd think that Phil would be coming with me, but he was not. When I received the call that I would be attending this event, I immediately went to Phil and asked if he had started to pack. He had no idea what I was even talking about, and I stared at him with utmost fear and anger at YouTube. Even a day later, we didn't get any calls or emails about if Phil would be attending or not. In the end, I emailed my friend at Google, and she said that Phil would not be attending. He was heartbroken.

Phil and I were like a match made in heaven. We always did everything together. If you were to see us, we were either right by each others side or one of us were taking a short break from an event. It was not just AmazingPhil, or just danisnotonfire. It was always Dan and Phil, the perfect pair. And now, it was not. It was going to just be Dan, no Phil. I did not even ask why, I knew the answer. I had more subscribers on my YouTube channel then Phil. There was no other reason to it.

Being Phil, he did not show any signs of anger. All I saw was a hint of sadness, and he said he would miss me. _Dammit Phil, if anyone deserves these opportunities it would be you. You're the kindest person I know, and you deserve so much more than this crap._ I thought to myself, staring sadly at Phil while he looked at me with a slight fake smile. If anyone deserved to be singled out, it would be me. Phil was the nice one, the happier, one, the one that made people smile. I was just Dan, the one who complained about life and was rude to Phil and thought of it as a joke. I was crap. I wanted nothing more than for Phil to come with me and enjoy these YouTube events. Yet, nobody listened to me.

"You alright there mate?" Said the man beside me who had a northern accent, almost like my best friend Chris.

I look over at him, and nod my head while trying to smile. All that comes out is what I'm guessing is a cringe, and he looks back down at his book. He almost reminds me of Phil, always asking if I'm doing okay and if I need anything. Shit. I was not just a bad person to Phil, but to everyone else. Now I know I'm bull crap.

About an hour later, I pull out my phone and start to play Temple Run. It seemed to distract me and gave me a slight break from reality, so I sit back in my seat. This is quickly interrupted but a jolt of turbulence. I feel my stomach lurch, as if I have just gone down a drop of a water slide. The man beside me lets out a small yelp, and I can hear some children scream. I was terrified of planes in general, but this really got to me. I press the service button for a flight attendant above me, and when nobody shows up, I begin to panic.

"Ladies and gentleman, the captain has alerted me that we are passing through an area of lightning." The woman speaking stops for a moment, and I hear her let out a long, shaky breath. "Uhm, I'm sorry for any inconvenience, gah!" The plane jolts again, and I feel my stomach move even more than the first time. "-Thank you for you're patience…please….just," I hear a burst of static electricity, and the flight attendant comes running down the isle.

Suddenly, the plane goes dark.

Phil's POV:

I was sitting in the lounge playing Sonic with my friend PJ. I felt lonely now that my boyfriend Dan was on his way to Toronto. PJ and Chris were staying back in England, as they had another event to go to a few days after YouTube Fan Fest and declined their invitation. Although I showed no sadness, I had broken down inside. I knew Dan was sorry, and that he tried so hard to get me an invitation, but he could not. I felt upset that all of my YouTube friends would be there, and I would be stuck at home with nothing to do, and even worse- no Dan.

"Mate, I understand how you feel." Said PJ, stopping the game and noticing that I was acting quieter then usual. "Please, just talk to me."

I look over at him, and open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"You know everyone misses you, right? They're all going crazy on Twitter." He says, pulling out his phone and opening the app. "See, one of the top hashtags are _#BringPhilBack._

I ask if I can see, and scroll through the hashtag. He was right, YouTube had even issued an apology. But it was too late, all the space was taken up a while ago.

"Look who retweeted it! Connor, Caspar, Ingrid, The Fine Bros, Glozell, Miranda, Hannah, Ricky, Tyler, oh wow…." He says, widening his eyes. "Even Felix! Phil, you have everyone on your side!"

I stare down at the phone. He was right, even Lord of YouTube, PewDiePie had retweeted the hashtag. I was gaining more subscribers by the minute, and everyone was lashing out on YouTube's accounts for not letting me come.

"This is…I didn't know everyone knew about it…" I say quietly, trying to find the right words as it seems I have lost my ability to speak.

"Phil, everyone cares about you. I mean, who wouldn't! You're kind, generous to your fans…" Says PJ, patting my back.

"Aw, thanks mate." I say, giving him a hug. "I really appreciate you saying that…"

"Anytime." He says happily. "….I wonder…." He says, staring at the window dramatically.

"What…?" I ask, and then realize what he is thinking. "Oh my gosh, you can't be serious. There's no way to get me there now, it's too late. And anyways, they'd never let me do a panel anyways.

"Maybe not. There's already so much on Twitter right now. I bet if we got the right people to speak out, they would change their minds." Says PJ, pulling out his phone.

"PJ, _no._ It's late in Toronto, and everyone is probably on flights. The Fan Fest is tomorrow, we would never make it in time anyways. And there is the fact that we would need to find a flight, pack, get there in time…" I say, shaking my head and staring at the ground. "It's just too late."


End file.
